


Stay In Neverland (Peter Pan x Reader x Tinkerbell)

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Bottom!Tinkerbell, Creative!Reader, Disney Peter Pan, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentally Grown Up!Reader, Middle!Reader, Neverland (Peter Pan), Reader Insert, Top!Peter Pan, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinkerbell always disappears to London every other day, always doing her best to leave Peter Pan behind in order to see a male she's fallen in love with. Peter Pan eventually gets suspicious, following Tinkerbell to London. There, he finds the next generation of Darling. Surprisingly, Jane Darling's son, (Y/n) Darling, can't sleep without his little doll of Peter Pan. Tinkerbell eventually convinces (Y/n) to go to Neverland and there, Peter Pan falls in love with (Y/n). Now, how are Peter Pan and Tinkerbell going to keep him here in Neverland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Y/n) Darling

An eleven year old quietly laid in bed, waiting for them moment when his parents would do one final check up on him before they went to bed. Like usual, the boy’s father carefully opened the door ever so slightly and peeked in. Once he was sure his son was in the room, he gently closed the door. The second the door closed, the boy jumped out of bed and ran to his window. He carefully opened it before sitting next to it. “First star to the right and straight on till morning,” he murmured as he grabbed one of his many notebooks. Far off in the distance, a little fairy buzzed about. Tinkerbell was ecstatic. Today, she would finally get (Y/n) Darling, the boy, to read her the ending of the book he wrote. She flew until she saw a familiar patch of (h/c) hair beneath an open window. She flew into the room and settled on top of (Y/n)’s nose.

“(Y/n)!” she cried out, knowing that he would understand her. He was the only person who could understand what she said, besides Peter Pan. “Wake up! You promised me you'd read the rest of the story.” (Y/n) glanced at his nose before releasing a small yawn.

“Morning Tink,” he mumbled, clearly half asleep.

“Not sleeping is taking a toll on you (Y/n),” Tinkerbell sighed in a motherly tone. “Now, if you're up to it, how about you finish that story.”

“Sure, but first, did Peter Pan follow you?” (Y/n) asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

Tinkerbell stood on (Y/n)’s nose, clearly pondering. “I don't think so,” she hummed. Hiding behind the curtains, Peter Pan huffed.

“Can't get rid of me that easily,” he whispered far too quietly.

“I hope not,” (Y/n) sighed. “I don't know what I’d do if he heard my stories.”

“I know what he’d do,” Tinkerbell hummed. “He’d drag you to Neverland and you’d love it.”

“And why would I love it?”

Tinkerbell stared at (Y/n) like he was an idiot. “Parental instinct (Y/n). Like it or not, you act like a mother sometimes. You would love to see the joy on their faces as you read your fictional stories filled with adventures, happiness, excitement, foreshadowing, suspense!”

“I get it Tink, you're saying stop telling you to leave Peter Pan behind.”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, it's not happening.”

“Why?” Tinkerbell whined.

“Peter Pan may be my childhood hero, but I’m only going to be more self conscious around him!”

“Come on (Y/n)! Just come to Neverland with me! You’ll love it! There’s more inspiration there than you’ll ever find here!”

“I,” (Y/n) began only for his nose to twitch. “Tink, either hide in my hair or my shirt. Someone’s coming.” Tinkerbell nodded her head, flying into (Y/n)’s hair. Peter Pan held his breath. The bedroom door opened to reveal (Y/n)’s mother, Jane Darling.

“Oh sweetie,” she cooed. “What are you doing out of your bed?”

“Writing my emotions down on a piece of paper,” (Y/n) lied.

“With the window open?” (Y/n) shot his mother a look and she smiled. Peter Pan peeked into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of Jane. Jane walked over to a closed closet, opening it gently. She reached into the closet, pulling out a little doll of Peter Pan.

“Don’t you dare,” (Y/n) muttered. Jane smirked at Peter, chucking the doll at him. “Not the window!” (Y/n) cried, dropping everything to jump up and catch it. Luckily, he was far too worried over the well being of the doll to notice Peter Pan sneaking into the room and over to Jane. Jane pushed him into the closet before closing the doors on him. Jane walked over to the window, gently closing it.

“Come on sweetie,” Jane hummed. “Peter is perfectly fine.”

“Don’t fling him across the room lady!” (Y/n) huffed.

“I’m not just any lady,” Jane announced proudly. “I’m the first lost girl. Not even my mother was special enough to be the first lost girl!”

“How about you go to sleep lost girl,” (Y/n) teased.

“You first,” Jane hummed. “I am your superior!”

“Yes, but the older people need more sleep than the younger people.”

“Oh hush you,” Jane laughed, gently pushing (Y/n) to the bed. As they reached the bed, Jane opened a drawer, carefully picking Tinkerbell out of (Y/n)’s hair and putting her in the drawer where a small bed big enough to fit two fairies sat. Jane always knew that wherever Peter Pan was, Tinkerbell was never far behind, and vice versa. “Now my little insomniac, you will sleep.”

“Insomniac means I can’t sleep.”

“Honey, we learned a long time ago that you need your little Peter Pan to sleep,” Jane hummed loud and clear so that Peter would hear perfectly.

“I will defy my personal logic!” (Y/n) cried as his head hit the pillow. It took five seconds before he was out, his Peter Pan doll tight in his arms.

“That’s what you say every time,” Jane whispered. Tinkerbell flew out of the drawer and up to Jane’s face.

“Why’d you go and do that! Now he can’t read me his story!” Tinkerbell quietly hissed.

“You can read can’t you?” Jane asked, already knowing what Tinkerbell was angry about despite not understanding her.

Peter Pan walked out of the closet, taking a look around. He walked over to the abandoned notebook, picking it up. He flipped through the pages, his facial expression showing pure confusion. “What kind of story is this?” he asked. “It’s just a bunch of numbers.”

Jane glanced at Peter Pan. “It’s a code. He has some personal stuff in there and some stuff not suitable for children like you,” Jane hummed in a teasing tone. Peter Pan took a moment to glare at Jane. “What? I’m an adult sweetie, you’re just a preteen.”

“No,” Peter Pan hummed. “I’ll have you know that I’ve gone through puberty and am now fifteen.”

“Oh really, and your sexuality?” Jane hummed, a knowing smirk on her face.

“I swing both ways Jane,” Peter hummed.

“And are the lost boys going to go through puberty?”

“I assure you, my lost boys are never going through that hell. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Whatever you say Peter,” Jane hummed. She walked over to the closet Peter had walked out of and grabbed a folded piece of paper. She walked over to (Y/n)’s desk and picked up three notebooks. Each one had Book written on them and a number next to the word. “I’m sure you can figure out what order the stories go in.” She handed the notebooks and folded piece of paper to Peter Pan. Tinkerbell flew over and yanked the paper out of Peter’s hand. She unfolded the paper somehow and a little piece of paper fell out. She gave the piece of paper to Peter before flying downwards and grabbing the small piece of paper she had no trouble holding. The paper was an exact replica of the paper Peter was holding. The paper was the code that was written in the notebooks. Tinkerbell twirled around in glee. “Good luck deciphering the code Peter. I’m sure Tinkerbell will help you if you’re going to slow for her liking.”

“Peter Pan, take that notebook with you,” Tinkerbell commanded. “It’s the fourth novel!”

“You’ve already read the other three?” Peter Pan asked.

“I’ve been coming here for a long time. Sometimes, I would stay with him all day and night. Of course I’ve finished the other three.” Tinkerbell waved good bye to Jane before flying over to the window. “Let’s go Peter! I need to read this!”

Peter Pan simply laughed quietly. He turned to Jane. “She’s rushing me. It’s nice seeing you again Jane.”

“And you too Peter. Have a safe trip.”

“Goodbye lost girl.”

“Goodbye lost boy.”

With that, Peter flew upwards and towards the window. He opened it and flew out towards the first star to the right and straight on till morning with Tinkerbell not to far behind. Jane quietly closed the window. She walked over to her sleeping child and gently kissed his forehead. “I hope when Peter reads your books, he reads them to the lost boys. Then he’ll have no choice but to take you there. And if he swings both ways, he’ll eventually have no choice but to keep you in Neverland after he’s seen all of your magnificent colors. I hope you stop growing old. You grew up far too young.”


	2. Come To Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, for those of you who wanted more, this is enough for now. Please enjoy.

The lost boys carefully watched Peter Pan. He was sitting in his chair in his hideout, reading one of the four notebooks. He was struggling to keep calm. He found himself wishing he could decipher the code faster. The suspense was far too much for him. He looked up from his notebook, sensing the eyes that watched him carefully. He looked at the lost boys huddled in the corner. “Are you sick?” Nibs cried out.

 

“Yeah,” the twins cried out at the same time. “You’re reading.”

“You never do that,” Cubby mumbled.

“Cubby’s right for once,” Slightly hummed. “You don’t ever read. In fact, you hate reading.” Toodles merely nodded his head.

“Yes, but this is a special book,” Peter Pan hummed. “It belongs to our old friend Jane.” With that, all of the lost boys ran over, wondering what was written on the page.

“It’s just a bunch of numbers!” Slightly cried out.

“That’s why it’s special,” Peter Pan continued. He showed the lost boys the paper that held the code.

“So those numbers make words?” the twins gasped.

“Yeah, the numbers make a bunch of word.”

“What’s happened so far?” Nibs asked.

“Well, a little kid was left alone on the streets and a fairy flew by and picked the kid up and brought him to Neverland. Once in Neverland, the lonely fairy gave the kid a magical drink that would allow him to age till he was twelve. The story details different experiences the kid had.”

“What were the experiences?” Cubby asked.

“You’d have to read to find out.”

“And we use that piece of paper to read the story?” the twins asked.

“Yup.”

“What part are you at?” Slightly asked.

“I’m at the part where there’s the Tick Tock Croc terrorizing the fairies.”

“What happens to the fairies?” Cubby asked worriedly.

“I don’t know.”

“Why not?” the twins cried. The lost boys stared at Peter Pan worriedly.

“Because I haven’t gotten to that part yet.”

“Hurry up!” the lost boys cried at once in a rare moment of unison that would slowly become more common once (Y/n) was in the household. Peter Pan shot an odd look to the children before looking to Tinkerbell.

“This was bound to happen,” Tinkerbell hummed flipping a page with much force. Peter Pan caught sight of the drawings on the page.

“Tink, what are those?” Peter Pan asked, standing up and walking over to Tinkerbell. The lost boys ran over to Tinkerbell to see what she was looking at.

 

“They’re drawings of the characters and a description. Don’t read the descriptions. There are spoilers,” Tinkerbell explained.

“Did you finish the story?” Peter Pan asked. Tinkerbell nodded her head.

“But I’m not telling you what happens to the fairies.”

“Ugh!” Peter Pan groaned. “She won’t tell me what happened to the fairies!”

“No!” the lost boys once again groaned in unison once again.

“Come on lost boys,” Peter Pan hummed. “We’ll just keep on reading!” The day in Neverland eventually turned to night and the lost boys were tucked into bed. Peter Pan decided to sleep while Tinkerbell stayed awake, looking over the pictures. It was around six thirty in the morning when she flew out of her little room. She flew out of the hideout, believing Peter Pan was fast asleep. In reality, Peter Pan was waiting for Tinkerbell to fly out.

He smirked, carefully following her. Tinkerbell flew as fast as she could, wanting to reach (Y/n) immediately. It made her heart throb every time she had to fly back to Neverland. She worked on making a plan as she flew to London. A plan is what she needed. She needed to encourage (Y/n) to go to Neverland with her. That way, she wouldn’t have to worry about him as much. Of course, she’d have to worry about Hook catching (Y/n), but that was a small price to pay. Tinkerbell flew to (Y/n)’s window. It was closed and Tinkerbell looked into the room to see no one in the room. Tinkerbell put her ear on the window. She heard a slam and the sound of someone running around. The door was slammed open and (Y/n) ran into the room, not bothering to turn on the light. He slammed the door, immediately running to the bathroom. Peter Pan rose an eyebrow, having seen the odd activity. In the bathroom, (Y/n) turned on the water. He cupped his hand underneath the sink before splashing his face with water. Reluctantly, he turned on the light. He looked at the bleeding bruise. “Damn!” he hissed. He splashed his face some more before his ear twitched. He heard a quiet tapping. “Tinkerbell,” he muttered. “What the hell am I going to do about this? She’ll be angry!” (Y/n) tried to stop the bleeding only for it not to work. His ear twitched, hearing the tapping getting louder. “Screw it! She’s gonna try to slam her petite body against the window.” (Y/n) walked over to the window, opening it. Tinkerbell flew into the room, settling on the drawer. Outside, Peter sniffed the air, smelling a metallic scent he did not like in the slightest. “Hey Tink,” (Y/n) laughed nervously.

“Are you okay?” Tinkerbell asked. “You look a little nervous.”

“I’m alright,” (Y/n) chuckled, his voice giving him away.

“Are you sure? You’re acting a little strange.”

“And there’s a strange scent in the air,” Peter interjected. (Y/n) whipped around to see Peter Pan in his face. (Y/n) gasped, jumping backwards slightly. “The scents coming from you.”

“Peter Pan!” Tinkerbell cried out. “I thought you were sleeping. I even checked!”

“I know, I knew you would,” Peter hummed. “You landed on my cheek. I wanted to meet Jane’s child anyways. You can’t keep these kind of secrets from me.” (Y/n) made an odd sound, slowly backing away and towards the bathroom. “Where are you going?” Peter Pan asked.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” (Y/n) stuttered, wanting to get out of sight before either Tinkerbell or Peter noticed he was bleeding, especially Tinkerbell.

“You were just in the bathroom,” Peter stated, sitting with his legs crossed.

“Yeah, but I didn’t finish what I was doing because Tinkerbell was knocking on the window.”

“Oh really?” Peter hummed, clearly not believing him. “Do you mind if I turn on the light?”

“Yes,” (Y/n) muttered. (Y/n) took a few more steps back only for Peter Pan to fly forward and wrestle him to the ground.

“Tink, turn on the light,” Peter cried. Tinkerbell flew over to the light switch and pushed it up. (Y/n) immediately stopped struggling and covered his cheek. “Move your arm!” Peter groaned.

“No,” (Y/n) said in a weak voice.

“Come on!”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“For me?”

“No.”

“For Tink?”

“No.”

“For the lost boys?”

“No.”

“For Captain Codfish?”

“No.”

“Fine,” Peter growled. “Be that way.” Out of nowhere, Peter yanked (Y/n)’s arm out of the way. “You’re bleeding!” he gasped. He picked (Y/n) up bridal style, carrying him into the bathroom. He dropped (Y/n) onto the toilet seat, turning on the water. He grabbed a towel. (Y/n) stood up only for Peter to shove him to the ground. Peter grabbed the empty garbage can and filled it with water before sitting on (Y/n)’s lap.

“What are you doing?” (Y/n) screeched, flapping his arms like a bird flying around. Peter shot (Y/n) an unimpressed expression before dipping the towel in the water.

“Sitting on you,” Peter stated calmly.

“Why?!”

“Well, you’re trying to get away and I can’t have that. I have to clean the wound. How’d you get it anyways. It’s kind of deep.”

“Uh, I fell onto the concrete,” (Y/n) lied in a questioning tone.

“Not likely,” Peter hummed, holding (Y/n)’s face still as he put the drenched towel on (Y/n)’s wound.

“That stings!”

“Tell me the truth (Y/n).”

“Why should I?”

“Because you shouldn’t lie to your childhood heroes.”

“How long have you been sneaking your way over here!?” (Y/n) cried, flapping his arms like a bird once again.

“The past month,” Peter hummed. (Y/n) face’s gained a deep shade of red.

“And you’ve left with Tink, right?”

“Yes.” (Y/n) released a sigh of relief. Peter froze and looked over (Y/n) features. “Why?”

(Y/n) shook his head. “No reason,” he hummed. Peter rose an eyebrow before shaking his head.

“Back to the point on hand,” Peter huffed. “Tell me exactly how this happened.”

“I was on the playground and I accidently hit my face. As a result, I stumbled backwards, losing my balance and falling face first into the concrete.” (Y/n)’s ear twitched, hearing footsteps. “Mom’s coming.” Peter sighed, standing up and going to the closet he had hidden in the night before. Tinkerbell followed quickly. (Y/n) sighed, walking over to the window and gently closing it. As if knowing any sort of evidence of an encounter with any magical being was hidden, Jane Darling entered the room.

 

“You okay honey?” she asked, walking over to her son. “You’re usually waiting for me in the living room.”

 

“I’m alright,” (Y/n) hummed, hoping his mother would buy it and go away.

 

“Honey, do you have feelings for someone?”

 

“Why would I have feelings for anyone?”

 

“I thought you might eventually. Still not physically old enough?”

 

“No, at my age, girls have matured. None of them are children at heart. I want someone who’s as childish and silly as Peter Pan.” (Y/n) almost slammed a hand on his mouth after uttering those words of praise that would no doubt stroke Peter Pan’s ego past the impossible.

 

With his ego bursting out of his chest, Peter slammed open the closet door, flying out in an odd spur of glee. “Why thank you!” he cheered. “I am the funniest of them all.”

 

“Looking for your shadow Peter?” Jane hummed.

 

Peter Pan took a moment from his cheering to simply stare at Jane. “Now why would I do that? My shadow is still sewed to me just as your mother left it,” Peter questioned, raising both eyebrows with a gentle smile on his face.

 

“Because the last time you intentionally went into the house of a Darling was to find your shadow,” Jane teased.

 

“And what about you?”

 

“I was captured by Captain Codfish because he thought I was Wendy.”

 

“True. I will never forget the day you became a lost girl. It was like you became one of my own.” Peter sighed happily at the thought.

 

“While we’re on the subject of the past, how is Tiger Lily?”

 

“Possessive. I see why Wendy did not like her in the first place.”

 

Jane rose an eyebrow at this, a small smirk playing on her lips. “Come on out Tinkerbell, I know you’re there.” Tinkerbell flew out of Peter’s hair and sat down on Jane’s shoulder. “It has been forever since we spoke,” Jane giggled. “But that we can do another time.” Jane cupped her hands, gently picking up Tinkerbell. She pulled Tinkerbell close to her mouth, about to whisper something in her ears. Jane eyed Peter and (Y/n), making sure they were too far to hear. “I want you to take (Y/n) to Neverland and find a way to make him stay. He belongs in Neverland, not here,” Jane whispered. Tinkerbell eagerly nodded her head, having hoped it would be alright with Jane. Tinkerbell hugged Jane’s fingers before flying over to (Y/n). She gently smiled at him, already planning some sort of excuse to drag him to Neverland. “Goodnight honey. Sweet dreams. And remember, I love you,” Jane hummed, walking over to (Y/n) and hugging him tightly, knowing Tinkerbell would be able to coax him into going to Neverland. Jane gave (Y/n) a sweet kiss before walking out of the room, fighting the wanting to cry out where the switch blade cut (Y/n) had on his cheek came from.

 

“That’s odd,” (Y/n) hummed. “She didn’t seem to notice the cut.” Peter flew a whole lot closer to (Y/n) in order to inspect the cut better.

 

“Yeah, that’s the cut of a blade,” Peter stated in (Y/n)’s ear, causing him to jump back. “Trust me, I live fighting pirates with the biggest blades. I know the cut of a blade when I see one. How’d you get it?”

 

“It’s not a knife cut,” (Y/n) growled, wishing Peter would stop caring. He really did not want his childhood hero to know he gets bullied by a bunch of idiots who happened to bring their older brothers to beat him up today.

 

Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance. “It is the cut of a blade. You’re just in denial.”

 

Tinkerbell flew into (Y/n) face. “Please tell me what happened,” she pleaded. “I’ll give you some pixie dust.” Tinkerbell did the most adorable face she could make and it immediately pulled at (Y/n)’s heart strings.

 

“I got beaten up today,” (Y/n) whispered.

 

“Why?” Tinkerbell gasped.

 

(Y/n) glanced at Peter, who was seemingly distracted by some nearly perfect drawing the wall. “For my belief over the existence of Neverland,” (Y/n) whispered quickly.

 

“I didn’t hear. What were you beaten up for?” Peter asked, still staring at the pictures on the wall.

 

“Not repeating!” (Y/n) yelled at him. Peter shot (Y/n) a raised eyebrow before opening a notebook that sat on the desk.

 

“Ugh! Numbers again!” he complained. He closed the notebook, picking it up. “I’ll take this home with me.”

 

“Why are you taking my emotion book?” (Y/n) asked.

 

“This book is filled with emotions?”

 

“It’s on the title.”

 

“Oh, then absolutely.”

 

“Why? You don’t even have the code.”

 

Peter took a pause from looking around the room for more notebooks to shoot (Y/n) a knowing smirk. (Y/n) rose an eyebrow at the smirk. “I know that the number one is a punctuation point of some sort, zeros are spaces, there’s a minimum of three letters per number, only two numbers have four letters to it.” (Y/n) held a look of shock before walking into the closet.

 

“Dang nabbit!” he hissed. Peter smirked, glad he showed the guy wrong. (Y/n) slowly backed away from the closet and glanced at Tinkerbell. “Did you read the whole fourth book?” he asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

 

“I tried to,” Tinkerbell hummed. “I couldn’t read the last chapter though. It was gibberish.

 

“Good,” (Y/n) sighed.

 

“Why?” Peter asked.

 

“That chapter is absolutely not for children of any kind, physical, mentally, or emotionally. It’s the worst idea ever.”

 

“How so?” Peter persisted.

 

“It can shove a person into puberty,” (Y/n) said bluntly. Peter’s eyes widened before returning to normal. He nodded his head.

 

“(Y/n),” Tinkerbell called. (Y/n) froze all his movements to stare at Tinkerbell. “You’ve never been to Neverland. I want you to see the beauty.”

 

“And have to deal with Tiger Lily?” (Y/n) asked, making a look of disgust. “No thanks.”

 

“You won’t have to deal with her. You don’t even need to visit the Indians! When the lost boys go to visit the Indians, you and I can go visit Pixie Hollow!” (Y/n) rose an eyebrow, clearly thinking over the pros and cons of going to Neverland. The main con was that Tiger Lily resided in walking distance of Peter’s hideouts, judging by the story of the Indians Wendy told him. And unfortunately, it seemed that Tiger Lily was attracted to Darlings of any sort. (Y/n) made an odd facial expression before nodding his head.

 

“I’ll go to Neverland,” (Y/n) sighed.

 

“Great,” Peter hummed happily. “Now you can translate this code for me instead of me having to take hours undoing one page.”

 

“It’s easy once you know the basics,” (Y/n) laughed. Peter rose an eyebrow. He let it fall and watched at Tinkerbell made a large amount of pixie dust, just as much as she had thrown at Jane way back when. “Faith, trust, and pixie dust!” he cheered as Tinkerbell threw the ball at him.

“Don’t you think he’s going to sneeze like Jane did?” Peter asked.

“I have an immunity to pixie dust,” (Y/n) hummed. He began to flap his arm needlessly, going upwards.

“You don’t need to do that,” Peter stated.

“I’m a bird and I will release my poop on your head!” (Y/n) cried out, clearly not thinking as he flew around the room.

“Is he always like this?” Peter asked Tinkerbell. She nodded her head.

“(Y/n),” she called. “Do you just want to fly around your room for five hours or do you want to go to Neverland?”

(Y/n) stopped flying around the room, staring at Tinkerbell. “It’s safer to fly around the room,” he said. Peter narrowed his eyes.

“No,” he mumbled. “We’re going to Neverland.” (Y/n) tilted his head to the side. “You already agreed (Y/n).” Peter flew upwards, grabbing (Y/n)’s wrist. (Y/n) seemingly went limp as Peter dragged (Y/n) out of the house. They flew above the buildings. (Y/n) stared at the town below in shock, having never really gone outside of the house. Tinkerbell was fully aware that (Y/n) doesn’t go any farther than the street he lives on. That’s why she was so determined to get (Y/n) onto Neverland. He will not be able to resist the lost boys. “You know where we’re going?”

“First star to the right and straight on till morning.”

“Exactly.”

“I was always wondering, is it possible to get to London when it’s night over there?”

“Absolutely no idea. Never tried.” Peter tightened his grip on (Y/n) as they went to the first star on the right and straight on till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, for those of you who wanted more, this is enough for now. It is all I have from the three day road trip for which I did. Please tell me your opinion.


	3. Mermaid Lagoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter. Do enjoy.

Somehow, (Y/n) had ripped free from Peter’s death grip and was now marveling at the beautiful ocean that surrounded Neverland.

“Hurry up!” Peter whined. “I’m not getting any younger here!”

“You’re not getting any older either,” (Y/n) retorted in the same tone.

“Come on! I want to show you around!”

“Can we see the mermaids first?” (Y/n) asked, an odd glint in his eyes.

“Sure, if that’ll stop you from just staring at the ocean,” Peter hummed in a playful tone.

“To Mermaid Lagoon!” (Y/n) cried out excitedly, immediately flying in the direction of the Mermaid Lagoon.

“How do you know where the Mermaid Lagoon is?” Peter asked, quick to catch up to the adept flyer.

“I could see the Indian camp and I know for a fact that Mermaid Lagoon is opposite to the camp.”

“Did Jane teach you?”

“Yeah.” (Y/n) sped up, clearly eager to get places. Peter rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Where’s Tink?” he asked.

“In my hair,” (Y/n) responded. The trio quickly arrived to Mermaid Lagoon. Like usual, the mermaids were waiting for Peter.

“Hi Peter,” they all chirped in unison.

“Hi girls,” he laughed, clearly unresponsive to their advances. Most of the mermaids were fully focused on Peter, but two of them noticed (Y/n) sitting on a rock all alone. They looked at one another before swimming over to the boy.

“Hi,” they both chirped. One had orange hair with grey eyes while the other one had black hair with purple eyes.

“My name is Caramel,” the one with orange hair hummed.

“I’m Nightshade,” the one with black hair chirped. “What’s your name?”

“My name is (Y/n).”

“Have you ever been here before?” Nightshade asked.

“We’ve never seen you before.” Caramel continued.

“No,” (Y/n) sighed, clearly at peace in the Mermaid Lagoon. “I’ve never been here nor have I ever seen such a beautiful ocean.”

Nightshade and Caramel stared at (Y/n) with a look of shock. “No one has ever noticed how clean the ocean looks!” they gasped in unison.

“How could anyone not?” (Y/n) gasped, a look of confusion on his face. “It’s clear that whoever cleans up this ocean does a wonderful job at it.”

“That would be us mermaids,” Nightshade said terribly quickly, hunting for the praise none of them ever received from Peter Pan.

“Well, you girls do a wonderful job,” (Y/n) praised to the mermaid’s delight. “Thank you for keeping this ocean so clean and beautiful.” Nightshade and Caramel held a look of pure glee as they both nodded their head and thanked him for his praise. He claimed it was alright, but the mermaids kept on thanking, catching the attention of a few of the other mermaids.

Peter Pan was far too busy telling the mermaids he actually liked a story. As a result, he failed to notice the mermaids dragging (Y/n) to a rock where they were going to pamper his hair. Little by little, the crowd around Peter dispersed and fled over to (Y/n), each mermaid looking for the billion dollar praise. It was only when Peter finished his story did he notice the mermaids pampering (Y/n). Peter rose an eyebrow at the sight, not used to seeing multiple mermaids crowd a person. But of course he wasn’t going to be used to the sight, they usually crowded him. Peter stared at the mermaids that flocked around (Y/n), each one attempting to do something completely different from the other. Peter rose an eyebrow as he watched one of the mermaids pull off (Y/n)’s shirt. Many of the mermaids gasped at the chest, almost all of them stopping whatever it is they were doing to stare at the chest in shock. One of the mermaids asked him something and he responded. For some reason, his response cause almost all of the mermaids to immediately look at Peter, many of them swimming over to him. Nightshade was the first to reach him alongside Caramel. “What to (Y/n)?” she cried out.

“He has cuts all over his chest!” Caramel yelled. There were multiple shouts and Peter looked up, watching in shock as (Y/n) jumped into the ocean, clearly attempting to swim. Peter flew over to the spot where (Y/n) had been only to stare in shock once again as he swam away, underneath the water, like he was an incredibly fast fish.

“For someone who doesn’t get out of his house much, he sure knows how to swim when he thinks he’s in trouble,” Tinkerbell murmured, watching his graceful kicks. Peter shook his head, breaking out of his state of shock. He immediately swam after (Y/n), knowing he would eventually need to go up for air. After a while, Peter got tired of waiting and dove downwards to catching him finding nothing. He looked around, not seeing (Y/n) carefully swim underneath him. (Y/n) looked down, a fatal mistake, and saw the remains of the Jolly Roger sitting at the bottom of the sea. Peter looked down, seeing (Y/n). He wrapped his arms around (Y/n)’s waist before pulling him up and out of the water. Once out of the water, (Y/n) began flopping around like a fish before taking a deep breath.

“Did you forget how to breath?” Peter teased.

“You could say that,” (Y/n) gasped. Peter narrowed his eyes in worry before raising an eyebrow, not understanding. (Y/n) felt glad that his chest was against Peter’s, knowing that Peter would not be able to see or feel the cuts on his chest shifting to the different environment. “I was joking,” (Y/n) laughed, trying to make it seem like the truth. In reality, he had forgotten how to breath large consumptions of oxygen through his mouth. That’s how it always worked. As a result, it was very uncommon for him to wash his chest. (Y/n) sighed once he felt the cuts on his chest stop the movement, finally back to just being normal cuts. Peter carried (Y/n) back to Mermaid Lagoon, placing him on the rock he was previously sitting in. Peter was so distracted by (Y/n), he hadn’t even noticed they had almost reached Skull Rock. Peter inspected the cuts on (Y/n)’s chest. It was clear that they were scars.

“How’d you get these?” Peter asked, genuinely worried. Peter, unfortunately, had known a few people who did self harm, each of them dead now. He did not want (Y/n) to go down the same route. (Y/n) tilted his head.

“I got in a fight over something stupid a while ago,” (Y/n) hummed, lying.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yeah, one hundred percent sure.” Peter rose an eyebrow before shaking his head.

“Come on, we can return to the Mermaid Lagoon later. I want you to meet the lost boys.” Peter extended a hand to (Y/n). He gently grabbed his shirt and put it on, feeling terribly conscious about the self inflicted wounds. Once his shirt was on, he grabbed Peter’s hand. Peter pulled (Y/n) into the air, holding him by the waist. “No more flying for you.”

“Tink!” (Y/n) whined.

Tinkerbell flew into (Y/n) hair. “It’s for your own good,” she said.

“Why?” he whined.

“You’ll get to fly when we go to Pixie Hollow.”

“Okay,” (Y/n) muttered, pouting slightly. “Where to now?”

“My hideout!”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. Do tell me what you think so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about it. It inspires me to write more.


End file.
